


Lulu's Date

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Lulu asked Emiru out on a date, and Emiru gladly accepted.





	Lulu's Date

"How do you feel about Emiru?" Hana had asked one night, as she and Lulu were laying in bed together.

"I'm not sure. She's put herself in danger to protect that child, and when she plays guitar it makes me feel something I don't understand. I can't stop thinking about her." Even tho Lulu was supposed to be gathering data on the Precures, she was becoming more and more distracted by her thoughts about Emiru. Almost impossible to see in the darkness of her bedroom, a faint shade of pink had graced her cheeks when Hana asked about Emiru.

Hana giggled. "It sounds like you have a crush?"

Lulu tilted her head. "Crush? ...no, I don't want to crush her." Even the thought of hurting Emiru made Lulu's chest ache. Why would Hana suggest something like that?

Again, Lulu laughed. "No, I mean, I think you like her!"

"Like?" That word that Hana had said to her before. The one that made her chest ache the same way Emiru's music did. "What should I do?"

After a moment of intense though, filled with a lot of 'HMMMM', Hana finally had an idea. "Ask her out on a date! That way you can make sure how you feel, and you can see if she likes you, too!"

"A date..." Lulu had some data collected about those. She'd gathered it after she'd been teased for not understanding love. Holding hands, sharing a meal, watching a movie together. These were sorts of things one her age did on dates, the data had said. She might even kiss Emiru if they went on a date together. Her chest ached with emotion again. An emotion she didn't know the name of.

Longing.

It hadn't been hard to find Emiru. She was doing her best to be a hero even now, and Lulu found her helping an old woman across the street. Lulu waited patiently for her to finish, then approached her.

"Lulu! Did you change your mind about being Precure with me?" Emiru had her hopes up again, but the very thought of becoming even a fake Precure was out of the question. 

"No."

Emiru pouted and whined, "Come on, we're friends aren't we?"

Lulu decided it was best to ignore her and push on with her plan. "Do you... That is..." Why was it so hard? She wasn't used to struggling with words so much. She couldn't understand what was holding her back.

Eventually, Lulu managed, "Will you go on a date with me?"

The first look Emiru gave her was one of confusion, which stung a little, but when her brain finally processed what Lulu had asked, there were stars in her eyes. "Yes! When?"

"Saturday. 2 PM. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, I can't wait!"

Lulu almost smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emiru paced back and forth. They'd agreed to meet in the park, but it was 2:30 PM now and Lulu still wasn't here. Emiru knew she didn't know Lulu that well, but she still felt like Lulu wasn't the sort to be late for anything. If anything, she'd expected Lulu to arrive on time to the very second. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong.

Emiru had dressed extra special for today. She'd picked out her favorite pink dress, with lots of cherry-patterned frills. She was extra cute today. She wanted Lulu to see her like this, at her cutest.

The young girl's worries started to build. Had Lulu walked into a telephone pole and had to go to the hospital? Maybe she'd tricked and fell into a hole! Perhaps she took a wrong turn and gotten lost! The more time Emiru had to sit with no company but her thoughts, the more scenarios her brain cooked up for why Lulu was late, and each new one was worse than the last. She was worrying so much she hardly noticed Hana approaching her.

"Hey, Emiru." Hana wasn't her usual, energetic self.

"Hana-senpai! Where's Lulu? Did something happen?" As soon as she asked that, Emiru noticed the tears in Hana's eyes and how puffy they were. Her cheeks were stained with tears, too.

In a shaky voice, struggling not to cry, Hana answered, "I'm sorry, Emiru. Lulu's gone..."


End file.
